1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a walk-assistive apparatus and a method of controlling the walk-assistive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A walk-assistive apparatus is a mechanism that may assist a wearer with a disability affecting their ability to walk so that the wearer can more easily walk. Walking may become uncomfortable for people due to innate reasons such as genetic defects or acquired reasons such as age, diseases, accidents, and the like, and walk-assistive apparatuses may relieve such discomfort in walking.
As such a walk-assistive apparatus, a walk-assistive car in which at least one wheel and a support are installed, a walk-assistive robot that assists a wearer with walking by applying a force required for walking to muscles of the human body, or the like may be used.
The walk-assistive robot may be fixed to the buttocks, the femoral region, the shanks, and the like of the human body, and assist movements of muscles and joints by applying a force such as a rotational force by an actuator or various other mechanical means. The wearer may walk more easily with the assistance of the walk-assistive robot.